


The Cookie Crumbles

by FairyNiamh



Series: Crack-a-Lackin [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cookies, Crack, Drabble, Eggnog, Humor, Licking, Light BDSM, Marriage Proposal, Mindfuck, Mpreg, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginger wants to go for a dip in the eggnog and taste other cookies. He got more than that and he wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixing it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_con_cept (abstractconcept)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



"Come on sweetheart." Ginger whispered as he tugged on Sugar's hand.

"No, I'm sorry Ginger, but we're through. I saw you hanging out with that fruitcake cookie last night. How you nibbled on his exposed cherries. I'm sorry, but I am a one cookie gal. Have fun in the eggnog... alone," Sugar wept milk as she walked away from the cookie that had stolen her heart and left it in crumbles.

"So much for adding spice to our relationship," Ginger muttered as he shuffled off to the eggnog cup alone.

The fruitcake cookie had been an experiment. He wanted to see if laying with a different cookie would be better than laying with Sugar. Well, it had certainly been exciting and Ginger had never licked a man's cherry before. If he were honest with himself, he enjoyed it... a lot.

With a skip in his step, he turned around and went to find Fruity. He wanted to see what the cookie’s pineapple and nuts tasted like next.

~Fin~


	2. Spicy Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruity and Ginger playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Drivven for betaing this insanity.

Ginger stood there in his new black attire and a nifty little Santa hat his creator gave him for Christmas. He grinned as he picked up a red licorice whip with one hand and a nifty sprinkle in the other. He looked longingly at the Mike and Ike and promised himself that they would work up to using it.

“Bend over and show me your bottom Fruity,” Ginger ordered with a flick of his whip.

He licked his lips, dipped the sprinkle into the eggnog cup, and slowly approached his fruity companion. Fruity moaned as Ginger pushed the sprinkle into his back hole slowly.

“Fuck, it feels so good Gingy,” Fruity moaned as his cookie lover thrust the sprinkle in and out of him. “I’m fixing to shoot my milk,”

"Not yet sweetheart," Ginger ordered as he gave the sprinkle one last thrust and kept it there. Ginger carefully got a dot and cut it in half. He grabbed a new sprinkle, dipped it in eggnog, and then secured it in the dot.

He went back to fruity and gave the sprinkle one last thrust before pulling it out and throwing it away. Fruity's liqueur soaking had already dissolved half of the sprinkle now.

Ginger smiled as he lead his lover over to his secured sprinkle. "I want you to ride that while you lick my icing until I shoot my milk all over you Fruity. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Fruity whispered. He settled himself on the secured sprinkle and reached for his spicy lover.

Ginger walked over and ran his hand over Fruity's head as his lover began to bounce on the sprinkle and lick his icing off. Fucking hell, Ginger was in heaven. He had no idea loving another spice cookie could be like this.

After several moments, Ginger's breathing was getting rough and Fruity's bouncing was becoming erratic. "Fixing to shoot my milk baby. Want you to shoot your milk too." Ginger moaned.

Fruity just moaned and nodded as his licking got faster. In a matter of bounces, Fruity shot his milk all over Ginger's legs and in turn Ginger shot his milk on Fruity's face.

Both of them were a wreck. They lay there, side by side, covered in milk trying to catch their breath.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Fruity suggested as he reached for Ginger's hand.

"Definitely," was Ginger's ginning response. He was totally on board with playing with Fruity again... and maybe forever.


	3. Fresh Baked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 3 up, there has been no beta work.

Ginger stood at the door of his house. His Christmas romp with Fruity had been… deliciously fun. The two had hit it off spectacularly and Fruity was always up for something new. In fact, Fruity had suggested bringing in a third cookie.

Ginger had vetoed Sugar. It would have just been too… odd. She was sweet, too sweet for a three-way fling (and this would just be a fling. Even Fruity only wanted it to be a one time thing.)

Fruity skipped to the house, a sweet grin on his face.

"Did you find someone?" Ginger asked softly.

"Yeah, he's new. Fresh out of the oven and his name is Dutch."

"Does he know the plan?"

Fruity gave a contemplative look. "No, I don't think he knows. I couldn’t help myself though. He just smelled so delicious and I could just imagine our scents mingling. He's the one. We need him… I want him."

Ginger grinned and nodded. "If you want him, then we'll have them. Now we need a plan to get him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is so messed up. Again with the cookie porn...


	4. Dutch Meeting

Dutch stood there. The sugar on his brown crust glistening under the hot kitchen light. The smell of cocoa and butter wafting off him was enough to make Ginger's mouth water. Fruity had made a good choice, but he wasn't sure if the two of them should go after such a young cookie.

Well, he was of age and it wasn't like he was still dough. Ginger would never touch dough like that, it was wrong. Still Dutch was very young and even if he looked delicious, it made Ginger a little queasy thinking about making out with him.

Dutch waved at the pair and Ginger returned it with a strained smile. This was for Fruity; Ginger would do anything to make Fruity happy.

"Hi, you must be Ginger. Fruity was telling me all about you." Dutch's smile was contagious and so very sweet.

Ginger gave a tilt of his head and returned the smile. "Hopefully he only told you about my good side."

"Aww, he's obviously nuts about you. His cherry cheeks kept glowing. I could tell he really loves you. I hope to meet someone as sweet on me, one of these days."

"I'm sure you will. Have you been around the display table yet?" Ginger asked.

Dutch gave a little sigh. "Oh yes, I met the most beautiful Almond Wedding cookie. Her beautiful royal icing set my heart aflutter."

Ginger couldn’t help but to smile at the young cookie. "Sounds like you're sweet on her. Maybe you should ask her out."

"I want to, but Fruity asked me…"

"Don’t you worry your sweet little sprinkles. I'll handle Fruity. Why don’t you take Alma over to the milk bar? I'm sure you two would make a lovely match."

Dutch gave Ginger a kiss on his cheek. "Fruity is lucky to have you; and I don’t care what Sugar told me. You really are a sweet cookie. See you around!"

Ginger smiled as he watched the young cookie leave. He was a sweet kid and Ginger was glad he didn’t go through with Fruity's plan. Besides, Dutch talking about Alma put thoughts in Ginger's head. He wondered how Fruity felt about mixing their dough to create a cookie of their own.


	5. Wedding Bells

Ginger looked at the golden ring with a giant blue sugar crystal on top. Things have been going great with Fruity and Ginger was sure he was the cookie for him. 

Really, seeing Sugar decked out in royal icing as she, married Cashew Fruit Bar was what put the idea in Ginger's mind.

He wanted to stand beside Fruity under the display dome and promise his undying devotion to the cookie who had stolen his heart.

He never imagined that Fruity would be more than a fling for him, but he was. He was so much more to Ginger. Ginger had never thought of standing under the display dome as he does now.

Ginger smiled as Fruity came in after a long day at the oven, his ability to bring other cookies onto the display table was amazing. He was amazing. Ginger rushed forward and kissed Fruity on his cherry cheeks before dragging him over to the dinner table. A bottle of milk already chilling as he brought out a plate of milk duds for dinner.

"Well, this is all very sweet. What are you planning Ginger?"

Ginger licked his icing lips and nodded as he slipped the ring from under the doily. "Fruity, I'm not a complex man, but you know how I feel about you. So, I have to ask. Fruity, will you marry me?"

Fruity's eyes glistened as he brought his hand to his mouth and nodded. "Yes, sweet Baker yes! I've dreamed of this since I met you. Thank you Ginger. Thank you!"

Ginger slipped the ring on Fruity and held his fiancée close. He looked around their shared cupcake paper and vowed to look into getting a tin of their own before he talked to Fruity about mixing their dough.


	6. The Display Dome

Ginger looked around the Display Dome and smiled. His friends had gone overboard, but he was happy with it. The blue streamer draped over the gold doily floor was beautiful. The small blue and gold cups for the guests to sit in was a stroke of genius. The most beautiful thing was the wedding cake topper they had borrowed from the cake display next door.

The jeweled heart, for them to stand under, use perfect. Ginger couldn’t imagine anything more perfect. No, that's not exactly true. The one thing that would make it perfect…

His breath caught as he saw Fruity, his edges piped with blue and white royal icing and then sprinkled with sugar. He had always found Fruity to be a handsome cookie, but right now he was stunning.

His breath caught and he felt a lump in his throat as Dutch walked his Husband to be down the isle. The world spun as Fruity stood in front of him. Ginger wasn't sure what he had vowed and he didn’t really care as long as it meant that he could be with this delicious cookie in front of him until the day he crumbled.


	7. A New Cookie

A month after their wedding Ginger found the perfect tin for them. It was a bit to large just for them, but they had plenty of cups to use for office space and a fun room.

They had been living there for the past three months; and he would say it was perfect, except Fruity had been exceptionally quiet. Every day he came home from the oven he looked more and more worn out.

Today, Ginger was going to confront him.

When Fruity came home an hour early, Ginger knew it had to be something serious. "What happened? Did you lose your job at the oven?"

Fruity fidgeted and looked nervously at his husband. "I don’t know how it happened."

Ginger frowned and tilted his head. Fruity was so frightened and… it was scaring him. "How what happened?"

"I'm, I'm with dough."

"What? I don’t understand. I mean, you're a boy."

"I know, that Baker doesn't know how either, but I'm due in three months. Please, don't leave me," Fruity begged.

"Never, this is a miracle. You are with dough… my dough. I would never leave you. I guess we better clear out one of the cups for the Mini coming."

"You're not mad?"

"Never, I wanted to talk to you about adopting a Mini even before I married you. This is better though. Our Mini will be the perfect cookie."

"Do we need to think of names?" Fruity asked timidly.

"How about Cake? Works if it is a boy or a girl," Ginger suggested as he hugged his husband.

"Cake sounds fabulous."

"Not as fabulous as the news you just gave me. Thank you," Ginger whispered before cradling his husband in his arms and kissing him soundly. He couldn't wait to meet Cake.


	8. Going to the Oven

Fruity was round with dough. The Baker had insisted that the cookie stay at home and get plenty of rest. After all miracles like their child isn't baked every day.

Ginger was busy decorating Cake's cup with so many sweet things. On Cake's marshmallow, crib stood a tiny yellow gummy bear. He could just imagine Cake's tiny arms wrapped around the bear.

He was hanging up the cotton candy curtains when Fruity yelled in pain. Ginger dashed and was shocked to see milk leaking from Fruity. "I don't think Cake is going to wait another week. You need to get me to the Oven, quick. Oh, this dough wants out and there is nowhere to push it out, hurry!"

Ginger didn't say anything. He just grabbed the waiting bags, scooped Fruity up, and made his way to waiting cupcake. He carefully put Fruity in there and buckled him securely, before running to the other side and speeding to the Oven.

He wasn't surprised to see flashing lights behind him, but he gave the signal the Baker had set up for him, indicating that Fruity was in labor. The flashing lights quickly went from chasing him, to escorting him to the Oven.

The Baker was standing at the Oven and carefully lifted Fruity up and away. Leaving Ginger at the edge of the table to worry about his husband and unborn dough.

After an hour of fidgeting, the Baker carefully set down a ginning Fruity caring the most beautiful mini Ginger had ever seen.

"Ginger, come say hello to your beautiful daughter, Cake," Fruity said. His voice a bit hoarse, probably from yelling.

Ginger grinned and stumbled over to the duo. He kissed Cake's head and then kissed Fruity. He nodded to the grinning Baker. "Welcome to the family Cake. Thank you, Fruity."

Ginger couldn’t stop grinning. He had the sweetest family on all the table.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice, Cookies are hard to write.


End file.
